


Второе Пришествие

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Background Genderswap, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: сложно выжить в новом мире, если за душой ничего не осталось. Убивать легко. А жить? А умирать?





	Второе Пришествие

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Soul of Black Raven, Rileniya  
> От автора: есть такая теория, что Йеллоустонский вулкан лишь часть целой цепи вулканов, и если произойдет извержение одно, то остальные так же извергнутся. Результатом окажется гибель почти всего человечества, вулканическая зима, и тонны пыли на земле и в атмосфере.

 

 

_И отрет Бог всякую слезу с очей их, и смерти не будет уже; ни плача, ни вопля, ни болезни уже не будет, ибо прежнее прошло._

Откровение Иоанна Богослова. Апокалипсис

Хибари смотрел холодно и бешено одновременно. Мукуро бы восхитился, если бы этот взгляд был направлен не на него.  
– Что ты сказал? Повтори.  
– Я не могу с ней связаться, – послушно повторил Мукуро, решая про себя, минует ли буря в этот раз. – Я не могу связаться с Хром.  
Удар последовал быстро, и если бы он так хорошо не знал Хибари, то точно лишился бы пары зубов. Уклонившись, Мукуро перехватил его руку и резко притянул к себе, оказавшись почти лицом к лицу.  
– Прекрати, Кёя, – сказал он со всей серьезностью, без привычных насмешек. Ему и самому было неуютно, что обратной связи нет. Но ведь это ничего не означало? По крайней мере, так было легче думать. Возможно, она в коме, где-то там, в далекой Италии. Возможно, поставила блок, чтобы никто не мог проникнуть в ее сознание. Но кому он врал? Хром никогда не умела этого делать. Всегда слишком слаба, всегда на связи, готовая откликнуться в любую секунду. Сейчас она не откликалась.  
Если представить связь ниткой, то та обрывалась в чернильной темноте.  
Хибари нужно было успокоить. И сделать это мирно, не до драк им сейчас.  
Они стояли возле указателя въезда в город. Серый из-за тонкого слоя вулканического пепла, как и все вокруг, он гласил: «Добро пожаловать в Портленд. Штат Орегон».  
Им нужно было найти еду и укрытие. И, возможно, машину, потому что их старый, взятый напрокат «ниссан» сдох пару миль назад.  
– Цуна наверняка всех спас.  
Мукуро в это не верил. Когда под ногами разверзлась земля, и мертвые выросли из нее, как цветы по весне, трудно выжить. Особенно если воскресшие хотели одного – есть. А сколько погибло при извержении вулканов? Столько и встало.  
Ад возник на Земле благодаря проклятому Йеллоустонскому вулкану, взорвавшему, казалось, целый мир.  
Мертвые поднимались и раньше. Помалу, так что удавалось скрывать это от общественности. Многие ученые были заняты проблемой непонятных воскрешений, упустив то, что творилось под ногами. Наверное, мертвецам просто надоело ждать.  
– Это травоядное не смогло бы спасти и себя, – через минуту отозвался Хибари, медленно расслабляясь. Из глаз постепенно уходило пугающее выражение.  
– Если сможешь связаться с Хром, сообщи, – приказал Хибари, и Мукуро просто кивнул, хотя и ненавидел приказы.  
– Нам нужен дом, последний этаж, с хорошим обзором, – тут же начал строить планы Хибари.  
– А еще еда и оружие, – Мукуро поморщился. Он не любил огнестрел и не слишком хорошо умел им пользоваться, целиком полагаясь на пламя Тумана. Но иллюзии не действовали на мертвых, как и тонфы Хибари.

Как ни странно, но и то, и другое им удалось найти быстро. Проблемы возникли с домом. На окраине Портленда все они, как один, были небольшими хлипкими коттеджами. Стоило идти в центр, который виднелся впереди своими многоэтажками. Но вряд ли город пустовал.  
– Что мы будем делать дальше? – спросил Мукуро, шагая по дороге, нагруженный провизией. Оружие Хибари ему так и не доверил. Да и толку, случись иначе.  
Но все-таки смешно выходило, что из всех видов Пламени, именно Туман оказался почти бесполезен. У Хибари оставалось его Облако, но, кажется, тот не слишком полагался на него.  
– Куда все делись? Должен же кто-то остаться, – Мукуро поглядывал по сторонам, на застывшие в сумраке дома. Двери некоторых из них были открыты, другие выломаны. Хибари молча указал на стальную ограду невдалеке.  
– Кладбище, – тут же пояснил он, – будем надеяться, что мертвым хватило тех, кто здесь жил, и они просто ушли.  
– И мы идем в самое пекло, – невесело отозвался Мукуро, тыкая пальцем в фигуру, бредущую впереди, – смотри.  
Походка незнакомца казалась странной. Словно тот никак не мог понять, где у него центр тяжести, и от того шатался из стороны в сторону.  
– Живые так не ходят, – Хибари достал пистолет из-за пояса. Щелкнул предохранитель. Через секунду после громкого хлопка фигура упала, нелепо взмахнув руками.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты сама доброта, – улыбнулся Мукуро. – А если это был выживший?  
– А тебе не все равно? – с деланным удивлением спросил Хибари. – Давай, шевели ногами, а то мы до ночи не дойдем. И молчи.  
Говорить как-то и не тянуло, но желание позлить Хибари возвращалось.  
– Ну, устроимся мы, и что дальше? Будем вести тихую размеренную жизнь, отстреливаясь от зомби, и ждать, пока вся еда в магазинах не протухнет?  
– Некоторые трупы достаточно свежие, – намекнул Хибари, и Мукуро передернуло.  
– Тебе нравится Хром? – в отместку спросил он, наслаждаясь бешенством, тут же повисшем в воздухе.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил? Вспомним прежние времена?  
– Тебе никогда не хватит сил сделать это, – хмыкнул Мукуро, – и ты это знаешь.  
– Правда? – рот Хибари растянулся в противной улыбке, а дуло пистолета уставилось прямо в лоб Мукуро.  
– Кишка тонка. Ни за что не поверю, что ты хочешь тащить мою жратву.  
Он не боялся и видел, что Хибари бесился от этого еще больше.  
– Так что насчет Хром?  
Выстрел прозвучал возле самого уха, опалив кожу и оглушив Мукуро.  
– Так нравится, что аж дрожь берет, – хихикнул Мукуро, даже не шевельнувшись.  
Хибари всегда оставался себе на уме, и у него определенно были не все дома. Мукуро привык. И знал, что убивать его никто не станет. Хотя бы из-за поклажи с едой и паршивой перспективы остаться в спятившем мире одному. Хибари любил одиночество, но не настолько. А еще он любил Хром. И от этого под языком становилось горько.  
Мукуро гнал от себя дурные мысли, но в глубине души знал, что его милая Хром мертвее мертвых. И хорошо, если не бродит по улицам, пытаясь кого-нибудь сожрать.  
Сейчас, здесь, их осталось только двое. Никакой Вонголы, никакой угрозы Вендиче. Можно было начинать жить заново. В долбанутом мире, но в нем они были свободны.  
Если бы не Хром. Мукуро никогда не любил ее. В том самом романтическом плане. Относился, скорее, как к младшей сестренке: милой, глупой, оставшейся в своей наивной непосредственности, даже став взрослой. Без ощущения ее присутствия было… пусто.  
Хибари наверняка приходилось тяжелее, хотя тот никогда бы не признался в этом. А Мукуро продолжал бить по больному, сам не зная, зачем. Из-за своего тусклого горя или из-за чужого.  
– Пошли, – настроение испортилось, стало серым, как пепел, снежинками падающий с неба.

В центре оказалось многолюдно. И шумно. Мертвые мешались с живыми, и те вскоре тоже становились мертвецами. Смотреть на это было противно, пусть они и видели вещи похуже.  
– Нам тут не пройти, – Хибари указал на многоэтажное здание на другом конце площади.  
– Если я сотворю иллюзию, что мы тоже трупы, – они нам поверят? – с сомнением спросил Мукуро. – На что они ориентируются?  
– Не на зрение, – коротко бросил Хибари. – Если помнишь, то последняя попытка использовать Туман провалилась.  
– Ну, я всегда могу проткнуть кого-нибудь трезубцем.  
– Они мертвые, если ты не заметил. И боли не чувствуют.  
Им всего лишь надо было пересечь не такую уж большую площадь, но не привлекая к себе внимания.  
– Помогите! – женщина с разорванным горлом кинулась к ним и из последних сил вцепилась в ногу Хибари. – Помо…  
Изо рта выплеснулась кровь, и женщина распласталась на земле. Хибари брезгливо поморщился, отступая.  
– Мама! – сквозь толпу к ним пробивалась девочка лет десяти, но на нее тут же навалился один из мертвецов. Та завизжала, и Хибари, недолго думая, выстрелил ей в голову.  
– Ты не думал иногда, что людей можно еще и спасать?  
– Я спас. От выстрела в голову они уже не встают. Или ты хотел взять ее с собой?  
– Нет, – Мукуро покачал головой. Подход Хибари ему не нравился, но не согласиться было нельзя. Даже если кого-то удастся спасти, он станет лишней обузой.  
– Мы убийцы, – зачем-то произнес Хибари, – не забывай об этом.  
О да! Они убивали. Зарвавшихся боссов других мафиозных группировок, подосланных к Саваде киллеров. Но не детей.  
Мукуро никогда не ощущал проблем с совестью и точно знал, что у Хибари ее нет. И все-таки было... неприятно. Противно даже, пусть и правильно. Но ведь никто не говорил, что в новом мире будет легко.  
– Да что с тобой такое?! – Хибари зло стукнул его по плечу.  
– Хром мертва, – не зная толком – зачем, сказал Мукуро. – Надеюсь, что нашелся кто-то, кто так же смог бы вышибить ей мозги.  
Если бы Мукуро верил в Бога, то молился бы, чтобы это было так.  
Хибари молча переступил через тело и пошел вперед, на ходу расстреливая мертвых.  
– С ума сошел? – Мукуро бросился следом, с силой отталкивая тех, кто приближался слишком близко. Останавливаться уже было глупо, только переть напролом.  
Как они оказались у большого каменного крыльца, Мукуро и сам не понял. Время будто замерло, а Хибари уже открывал тяжелую деревянную дверь.  
– Осторожнее. Возможно, придется зачистить, – сказал он и шагнул в сумрак холла, на ходу вынимая из сумки другой пистолет.  
Мукуро зашёл следом, ни к месту почувствовав себя такой же обузой, как та девчонка на площади. Хибари был в ярости. Она хлестала из него, почти ощутимо обжигая. Сейчас он мог бы убить кого угодно.  
«Даже самого Бога», – подумал Мукуро, глубоко вдыхая ледяной воздух. Странно, раньше он не замечал, что вокруг так холодно. По шее лилось что-то горячее. Он осторожно дотронулся до этого места, ощущая липкость кожи. Удивительно, он даже не успел заметить, что одна из тварей добралась до него. Его замутило, и он согнулся, блеванув себе прямо на ботинки.  
– Мукуро? – голос Хибари доносился словно издалека. Мукуро улыбнулся, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся, давясь смехом.  
Хибари встряхнул его за плечи.  
– Прекрати. Надо идти.  
– Зачем?  
Пламя Тумана рвалось наружу, неконтролируемое, опасное для них обоих. А потом кулак Хибари врезался прямо в челюсть. Боль ослепила, но привела в чувства.  
– Что это было? – заторможено спросил Мукуро у самого себя.  
– Истерика, – констатировал Хибари, – не ожидал от тебя.  
– Да, я тоже, – он осторожно коснулся языком зубов. Вроде все остались на месте.  
– Спасибо.  
– Обращайся. Сильно достали?  
– Ерунда, – Мукуро приложил ладонь к шее: рана была небольшой и неопасной, – надеюсь, я не стану, как они?  
– Если не умрешь, то нет.  
– Кёя, – серьезно произнес Мукуро, – если я умру, то пристрели меня.  
– Хорошо, – совершенно спокойно ответил Хибари и, немного помедлив, добавил: – Но ты не умрешь.

Квартира была большой. Видимо, хозяева не бедствовали: кожаные диван, кресла, плазменная панель телевизора, который не показывал ничего, кроме помех.  
Мукуро прижимал к ране кусок простыни, добытой в хозяйской спальне. Хотя кровь, наверное, уже остановилась, тянущее неприятное ощущение заставляло морщиться и будило тревогу.. Надо было меньше смотреть ужастиков в свободное время. Лучше бы стрелять поучился. Но кто же знал?  
Пламя Тумана всегда служило ему опорой, а теперь что? Оно бы, конечно, пригодилось на задании, из-за которого они и оказались так далеко от Италии, но теперь ни Хибари, ни сам Мукуро не видели в его выполнении смысла.  
Хибари что-то кинул на диван рядом с ним.  
– Радиоприемник, попробуй поймать что-нибудь. Может, какие экстренные каналы. Где-то должны были остаться выжившие.  
Мукуро выключил бесполезный телевизор и взялся за новую игрушку.  
– А ты что делаешь? – он бросил взгляд на Хибари.  
– Разбираюсь с едой. Надо что-то приготовить. Или ты предпочитаешь ходить голодным?  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.  
– А я – что у тебя бывают истерики.  
– У тебя тоже, – Мукуро широко улыбнулся, – или что это было на площади?  
– Заткнись и занимайся делом, – отрезал Хибари и ушел. Ничего не оставалось, как начать крутить колесо приемника.  
В эфире стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь помехами. Станции были мертвы. На разных волнах только противный шум.  
Может, это из-за пепла, закрывающего небо. Мог ли он забивать эфир? Мукуро не знал и вскоре отбросил надоевший приемник. Его больше напрягало, что становилось холоднее. Температура падала. Не сразу, а постепенно, и в квартире, наверное, было градусов пятнадцать, не больше.  
Отопление сдохло после катастрофы. Можно было устроить что-то вроде костра, но пока Мукуро не сообразил, как это сделать, не спалив всю квартиру. Вот тогда уж точно стало бы тепло.  
После недавно пережитого тело наливалось усталостью. Хотелось принять горячий душ, но водопровод не работал.  
Скинув приемник на пол, Мукуро лег на диван, прикрываясь куском пледа, на котором сидел. К черту Хибари с его обедом. Он хотел спать.

– В спальне будет удобнее, – разбудил его знакомый голос.  
– Ага, а ты, как порядочный, заберешь себе диван?  
– Нет, я, как умный, лягу с тобой, – серьезно заявил Хибари, – вдвоем теплее.  
Вставать не хотелось, но в словах Хибари был резон.  
На большой кровати с тяжелым мягким одеялом, конечно, было бы лучше.  
– Ты приготовил обед? – Мукуро сел.  
– На столе, – буркнул Хибари, – тушенка и салат из овощей. За хрена ты их столько набрал?  
– Полезно. – Отмахнулся Мукуро. В магазине он спихивал в сумку все, что попадалось на полках, особо не разбираясь, логично предположив, что они еще смогут вернуться. Не сюда, так в другое место. – А я думал, что у нас будет что-нибудь типа утки по-пекински.  
– Дай мне газ, и еда будет хотя бы теплой.  
– Странно, что электричество еще есть.  
– Не думаю, что надолго, – Хибари покачал головой.  
Да, скоро они заживут счастливой жизнью пещерных людей.

Мукуро смотрел в темноту и думал. Что случилось с Вонголой? А ведь была еще и Вария. С ней? Кто-то должен был остаться. Не могло быть так, что все погибли. И как до них добраться? Нужно ли? Сколько вопросов при конце мира. Они роились в голове, как стая насекомых. Скребли лапками, ввинчиваясь в мозг, мешая заснуть.  
– Не спится? – Хибари навис над ним внезапно, вжимая его руки в матрац.  
– Тебе, я смотрю, тоже, – хмыкнул Мукуро, попытавшись вырваться из хватки. Лицо Хибари оказалось близко-близко, так, что Мукуро чувствовал чужое дыхание на своей щеке. А потом и сухие губы.  
– Я не Хром.  
– Вы похожи, – бросил Хибари, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, – какого черта вы так похожи?  
– Отпусти.  
– Нет.  
– Я сильнее тебя.  
– Уверен? – Хибари усмехнулся и придавил его к кровати всем весом. – Знаешь, просто согреться…  
– Я не она!  
С ужасом Мукуро понял, что не имел бы ничего против, если бы сейчас Хибари видел его, а не Хром. Выгнувшись, со всей силой подаваясь вверх, он стряхнул с себя зарвавшегося Хибари. Тот сел на угол кровати и запустил руку в волосы.  
– Не думал, что тебя настолько заботит мораль.  
О морали Мукуро не заботился. Почти никогда. Кроме последнего дня.  
– Ты ее не вернешь, – сухо сказал он, смотря на скорчившуюся в темноте фигуру.  
Хибари было плохо. Больно. Это чувствовалось даже на расстоянии. Он хотел забыться, но совершил ошибку. Мукуро не хотел играть чужую роль, потому что… Доводы разума рассыпались перед очередным осознанием конца света. К тому же он тоже замерз. Пламя Тумана укутало его с ног до головы, меняя очертания тела.  
– Иди сюда, – произнес он ее голосом, – в первый и последний раз, Кёя.  
Тот не заставил себя ждать. И все равно было тошно. И обидно. Мукуро хотел Хибари. А тот хотел Хром.  
«Зачем ты умерла?» – мысленно спросил он, подставляясь под короткие поцелуи. Он просто помогал Хибари, хотя догадывался, что утро, развеяв Туман, не принесет ничего, кроме тоски и одиночества.

Мукуро снилась мутная темнота. Она осторожно касалась его ног, облизывала острыми языками, словно туман. Мукуро силился различить что-то впереди, но взгляд тонул в вязком мраке.  
Запястье что-то больно дернуло, и он опустил взгляд вниз. Тонкая красная нить впилась в кожу, натягиваясь. Ее конец терялся впереди. Мукуро сделал шаг, другой, ощущая, что сердце начало биться быстрее, а на лбу выступил пот.  
– Хром! – позвал он, но слова будто зависли в воздухе. – Я знаю, что ты там.  
Нить дернулась снова, и он расслышал тихий и слабый голос. Такой знакомый.  
– Твое место не здесь.  
– Твое тоже.  
Он дернул нить на себя, и сквозь толщу тьмы проступила фигура.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Мукуро.  
– Я… я, кажется, умерла.  
Мукуро замер, пытаясь понять, где они находятся. Что-то знакомое всплывало в сознании, давно забытое за ненадобностью. Или за неверием.  
– Уходи, – сказала Хром, – иначе останешься здесь навсегда.  
– Вернись.  
– Мертвые не возвращаются, – с сожалением произнесла она.

Сон закончился внезапно. Он проснулся там же, где и заснул, но Хибари в спальне не было. Это хорошо, Мукуро не хотел его видеть сейчас. Как, наверное, и Хибари – его.  
Голова гудела, как после хорошей попойки, шею ощутимо тянуло болью, а ткань, прикрывавшая место укуса, заметно намокла. Может, и правда, зараза передавалась, как в кино? Мукуро обдумал эту мысль и с удивлением обнаружил, что она не отозвалась внутри никакими эмоциями.  
Он вспомнил, где побывал. А ведь всегда думал, что это лишь сказки.  
Мукуро был на Тропе Мертвых. Видел Хром. Она казалась настоящей и живой. Может, просто ее время еще не пришло? А его?  
– Доброе утро, – Хибари возник в дверях, – больше не делай так.  
– Не понравилось? – усмехнулся Мукуро.  
– Я все равно знал, что ты не она.  
– Да, это хреново, – согласился Мукуро, отвернув лицо к окну. За тонким стеклом медленно падал снег. Не пепел.  
– Я думал, что тебе станет легче, – признался Мукуро.  
– Ты хороший иллюзионист. На мгновение я почти поверил.  
Ого! Похвала от Хибари. Кто-то где-то сдох, не иначе. Впрочем, странно так думать, когда на тот свет отправилась добрая часть человечества.  
– Не стоит мне верить, – Мукуро встал, – или годы ничему тебя не научили?  
Хибари не ответил. Просто стоял и смотрел, мрачно и тяжело.  
– У тебя кровь.  
– Я знаю, – пальцы коснулись повязки. Чем бы обработать рану без аптечки?  
– Дай посмотрю, – Хибари подошел, но Мукуро отстранился. Ему не хотелось чужих прикосновений.  
– Я сам.  
Рана воспалилась, и ее красные набухшие края сочились сукровицей. Плохо. Так и до заражения крови недалеко. Но ему было все равно. После этой ночи внутри словно что-то обломилось. Азарт жизни исчез, растворился в той темноте, оставив пустоту и спокойствие. Рано или поздно они все равно умрут. Да и что им делать в этом новом мире? Скучно. Невыразимо скучно.  
Если бы на его месте была Хром, то у Хибари был бы шанс выжить, был бы смысл это делать. Конечно, он не умер бы без нее. Хибари, в отличии от Мукуро, любил убивать. Теперь для него весь мир превратился в огромный тир. А что до самого Мукуро, то его цели рассыпались пеплом.  
Он никогда не был альтруистом, но сейчас впервые подумал, что еще не все потеряно. Хром. Ее ведь можно вернуть. А ему не привыкать спускаться в ад.

– Знаешь, Кёя, есть такая сказка. Туман нельзя убить полностью. Если иллюзионист умирает, то следующий наследует всю его силу.  
– Это ты к чему? – Хибари напрягся.  
– Вспомнилось. Представь себе Хром, она умерла, и я стал сильнее ровно настолько, насколько была сильна она. Как думаешь, что было бы, случись все наоборот?  
– Ты слишком много говоришь.  
– Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы она вернулась?  
Мукуро лежал, чувствуя себя еще гаже, чем когда проснулся. Во рту стояла противная сухость, а все тело ломило, как при высокой температуре.  
– Я выйду и поищу аптеку, – Хибари явно не был настроен его слушать, – рану все-таки нужно обработать.  
– Не надо, – Мукуро схватил его за руку, – ты же не этого хочешь.  
– Мне не нужно, чтобы ты подох.  
– Но я не умру, – он улыбнулся и шепнул, словно сообщая великую тайну, – ведь я бессмертен.  
– Я иду в аптеку.  
– Найди там что-нибудь интересное. Закинемся напоследок.  
Мукуро закрыл глаза, уже зная, что увидит под веками. Мягкую темноту.  
Красная нить все так же обтягивала запястье. Перехватив ее ладонью, он медленно, преодолевая сопротивление тьмы, двинулся вперед. Вскоре он нашел ее. Хром улыбнулась, словно ожидала увидеть его.  
– Не надо ко мне приходить, – укоризненно сказала она.  
– Это тебе не стоило уходить.  
Он думал о Хибари. Им было бы хорошо вдвоем, несмотря на то, что они такие разные. Но Хибари любил искренне и молча.  
Только на пороге смерти мысли становились кристально чисты. Мукуро нравился Хибари. Он бы не отказался провести с ним остаток времени, но все складывалось иначе. Ему не нужна была мрачная свобода, данная новым миром. В нем слишком холодно, а Мукуро никогда не любил холод. И одиночество. А одиночество вдвоем – это самое поганое времяпровождение.  
Хром стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он потянулся к ней, обнял, прижимая к себе.  
– Я скоро приду к тебе, – произнес Мукуро и улыбнулся. – Ты же всегда меня слушала, так и сейчас слушай. Просто жди.  
– Нет, – слишком неуверенно ответила она, – я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сделать, но нет.  
– Понимаешь. Или поймешь. Не важно.  
Мукуро никогда не был склонен к самоубийству. Слишком любил жизнь для этого.  
– Я пока не собираюсь умирать.  
Эти слова успокоили Хром, и она облегченно вздохнула. А еще Мукуро мастерски умел врать. Иногда настолько хорошо, что даже сам верил в свои слова. Как сейчас.

Хибари вернулся через пару часов, принеся бинты, антибиотики и антисептики. Мукуро подозрительно разглядывал содержимое пакета.  
Оно уже не могло ему помочь. Мукуро пересек дозволенную черту. Что ж, уйти здоровым, не забавно ли это?  
Но говорить об этом Хибари он не собирался, как и вообще поднимать эту тему. Тот был бы против, просто потому, что вряд ли понял бы, что затеял Мукуро. Он и сам не совсем понимал, как все должно было сработать. Его знания держались на сказках, которые пришли неизвестно откуда. И вряд ли все Хранители Тумана знали о них. Он сам с трудом вспомнил то, о чем где-то слышал. Оставалось надеяться, что все сработает.  
– Подойди, – Мукуро поманил Хибари пальцем, – мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
– А так ты не можешь? – хмыкнул тот.  
– Не могу.  
Хибари оказался рядом, и Мукуро притянул его еще ближе за шею.  
– Ты же не забудешь меня, правда?  
– Только не говори мне, что собрался отдать концы. Ты слишком…  
– Слишком – что?  
– Любишь жизнь.  
Да, Хибари был, конечно, прав. Но было еще одно, что Мукуро любил больше. Точнее, кого. И сколько потребовалось лет, чтобы это осознать? Бесконечно много.  
Отстранившись, он снял с пальцев кольца и вложил в ладонь Хибари, который, судя по виду, ничего не понимал.  
– Потом пригодятся, – пробормотал Мукуро. – Мне холодно.  
– Температура продолжает падать.  
– Идиот, – он улыбнулся, – ты такой идиот, Кёя.  
Подавшись вперед, Мукуро едва коснулся губами чужих приоткрытых губ. Хибари отшатнулся, как от прокаженного.  
– И я идиот, – кивнув сам себе, добавил Мукуро. – Извини, не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
– Давай помогу обработать твою царапину.  
– Да черт с ней, – он махнул рукой и завалился на кровать, – не усложняй мне задачу.  
Уходить, когда тело не мешало стремлением к самосохранению, было проще.  
– Так. Давай ты мне все подробно расскажешь. Потому что мне кажется, ты несешь какой-то бред.  
– Все будет в порядке. Неужели ты волнуешься за меня?  
– За тебя? Волнуюсь? Ну, допустим, мне не хочется оставаться наедине с мертвецами.  
«Но и со мной тоже», – мелькнула мысль и исчезла. Клонило в сон.  
Все-таки Хибари удалось напичкать его таблетками. И снова, и снова.

Дни сливались в сплошное марево. Хибари волновался, снова ходил в аптеку. Лекарства не помогали. А Мукуро улыбался, зная, что не помогут. После Тропы Мертвых тело помнило спокойную тьму. А тьма уже запомнила его. И приняла.  
Медленно-медленно, он погружался в нее, все реже выныривая на поверхность.  
– Не забывай меня, слышишь, – шептал Мукуро, когда Хибари был рядом, – иначе никогда не прощу.  
А Хибари ничего не понимал. Кроме одного – Мукуро умирал, несмотря на все его усилия. С пустяковой раной, которая не значила ничего. Без симптомов сепсиса или еще какой-нибудь дряни. Просто таял, словно утренний туман. И, кажется, прекрасно знал, что с ним происходило, но молчал.  
Хибари бесился.  
Хибари нервничал.  
Хибари был бессилен.

Хром обнимала Мукуро, прижимаясь всем телом, и он чувствовал, что ему наконец-то становится тепло. Здесь, в темноте. Страшно не было, ведь он знал, что это не смерть. Пусть и похоже, но Хранители Тумана никогда не умирали просто так.  
– Иди, – он толкнул ее вперед, туда, где маячил призрачный свет. – Я всегда буду за твоей спиной. Помни это. Моя сила теперь твоя сила. Не подведи меня.  
Хром плакала, когда уходила. Оборачивалась, смотрела на него, а он лишь легко помахал ей рукой. Впервые в жизни он чувствовал, что сделал что-то правильное. Удивительное ощущение.  
И теперь у него был смысл. Он решил, что обязательно когда-нибудь вернется. Найдет путь, на котором никому не придется умирать.

Хром стояла возле кровати, примеряя кольца. Все они были велики ей. Она все так же плакала, не до конца понимая из-за чего. От первого вдоха новой жизни или от потери, которая и потерей-то не ощущалась. Она чувствовала Мукуро, стоящего за ее плечом.  
– Мукуро… – голос Хибари ударил наотмашь, заставил сердце биться где-то в горле. Она резко обернулась, вытирая ладонью слезы. – Хватит…  
– Кёя, – выдохнула Хром, не веря своим глазам, – Кёя, это я. Это правда я. Неужели не видишь? Это я.  
– А где тогда… – вид у Хибари был потерянный и ошарашенный одновременно.  
– Он, – она запнулась, не зная, как сказать, – остался.  
– Где?  
– Рядом, – Хром закрыла глаза, выдохнула и улыбнулась, – рядом.  
– Ты же умерла.  
– Иллюзионисты не умирают просто так.

Хибари молча подошел и обнял ее, внезапно услышал, словно легкий ветерок коснулся шеи, знакомый голос:  
«Не забывай меня, Хибари Кёя. А иначе – не прощу».  
И легкий, на грани восприятия, смех.


End file.
